Sweet and Sour
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: After an accident, Burt is completely immobile and Kurt grows into infantilism. Divorced Terri takes him home with her, missing Will and desiring a baby. And for you Blaine lovers, there will be many times where he babysits or has a playdate with Kurt. INFANTILISM, DIAPERING, BOTTLE/SPOONFEEDING, INNOCENT BREAST EXPERIMENTING, AND SPANKING BETWEEN TEEN AND ADULT. Incomplete
1. Car Tantrum no 1

There had been a horrible accident, resulting in tetraplegia of Burt, and involuntary infantilism and past memory loss in Kurt.

A while, maybe a week or so later, Kurt had finished some time in a recovery room and was on his way home with divorced and lonely Terri for the very first time. He barely remembered how he'd gotten in the position to meet them and begin living with them, but okay...

The car ride wasn't too quiet.

Kurt stared down at his outfit. It was so stupid, stupid enough to make him growl. The shirt did not... Absolutely, _did not_ match these pants! He puffed his cheeks out in anger as he began to pout. He then beat his palms on the oversized carseat, tears leaking from his eyes while he gasped with fuss.

He kicked his legs back and forth, now tugging on the straps that were confining him to the seat. He was confined. Confined! He wanted out!

Kurt was now fully crying, with his cheeks extremely puffy and his eyes squinty red, while bouncing his fists and screaming random gabber. He would until he got his way. But what would _his way_ mean, exactly? Oh, nevermind, he'd just bawl until someone entertained him.

He started slamming his fists on the cushiony carseat, screaming even louder. Someone must entertain him, or impress him, fascinate him, give him a present, something! He would continue to bawl until one of the above seemed to be happening.

Terri groaned. She was in a horrible situation. An infant-minded teenager throwing a sassy tantrum in the backseat, heavy traffic on the road. And man, was that kid persistent.

On a prolonged stoplight, she initiated a game of peek-a-boo as an attempt to occupy him. After a few gasps of "Boo!" she had successfully enticed him.

Kurt shrieked with laughter, patting his hands on his lap in excitement.

Her arms got tired, and that light would turn green pretty soon. She soon stopped the game at the peak of his joy so that it would last for the remainder of the ride.

Kurt saw a giant plush butterfly being tossed onto his lap. It was followed by a long wide-eyed caterpillar, a huge oval bumble bee, and a bunny in the seat next to him. What was this shit?

What in hell? What was this? Not what he wanted! He glared at the mix of cotton and colors all over the place, grimacing. Then he crossed his arms and pouted as before.

He was now overstimulated. Confined to the seat, unable to bounce or scoot around not even a tad. His back was seating badly. This outfit was worse than poop. These gigantic toys surrounded him way too much. The car seemed to suffocate him. He wanted out! He wanted out now!


	2. First Time Home

**I don't own glee... **

Kurt cooed when his mommy rescued him from the carseat. He was placed in a wheelchair and taken up to the building, then to the apartment. He was taken to the nursery and put on a changing table.

Terri rubbed his head. He was her baby, and as far as she knew, she was his mommy. And it wasn't in the sick sex roleplay kind of way, it was more like nature's way - as it was fate. She spent a moment humming to her new baby.

He giggled, playfully trying to catch hold of her hands as they stroked his silky hair. His clothes were being removed, making him even gladder. Wait... Naked? This wasn't fashionable! Nothing stylish involved. Also, his chest was a little cold.

She said to him, "Wet's get a dwy didee for yew."

He was laid on his back, with his legs held up in the air, and he was patted with a very generous amount of baby powder. A large cotton thingy was slid underneath his tushy, and another part was pulled around the front. Mommy positioned his penis and snapped him up snugly. This diaper was a little thicker than the previous, also being a little comfier. He loved this, but his chest being chilly was stopping him.

She noticed his slight shivering and headed for the dresser to create his new outfit quickly. She put a shirt over him, saying, "Kurtie downt wikes being cowd? Hmm?"

He observed the shirt. Now _that's_ what he called fashion! Cookie Monster's face was always in style!

She snapped a white diaper cover onto him, then slipping blue booties onto his curled feet.

His tummy grumbled. Tantrums can really wear you out! He could use maybe a few fruit snacks or animal crackers, and a sippy cup. And don't forget the- Whooaa! He was pulled into the air like really fast! He was now safely in Terri's grip, resting against her and taking a ride to the kitchen.

He was put in a highchair and given a bib. He watched his mommy circle the kitchen, and soon she returned. She put a full sippy cup in front of him and then pulled up her own chair. "Wunch time, Kurtie."

Kurt kicked his feet, blowing spit bubbles. As his mommy stirred the food in the dish, he went to gulp some juice from the sippy cup.


	3. Lunch

**I don't own glee... **

Kurt opened wide to accept the bite. His mommy smiled, giving him a warm bite after another, "Baby Kurtie wike his sweet potaters?"

He was very happy and satisfied, puffing his cheeks out and popping spit bubbles with his palms. "More, more, more, more! Moorree!" Kurt squealed, when the bites stopped arriving to his mouth.

His mommy stood up and walked to the fridge. "Wet's twy anofer food." She mashed up some bananas to fill a bowl.

Very quickly, she'd been back. He opened his mouth for the choo choo twain, noticing that his tasted a lot different than what he'd eaten before. He would pout and protest, but he sort of liked this. It was yummy, very yummy and sweet and sticky and chilled - in a yummy way.

His mommy fed him smaller bites after finding slight banana mush drool from his mouth. She dabbed a towel to his chin, then planting a kiss on his cheek.

He smooched her with open, slobbery lips before giggling. He went for his sippy cup again, slowly wetting his diaper. Once realizing the nasty mess in his pants, he threw the sippy cup and whined and pouted. Yuucckk!

She wiped a slow tear from his cheek and asked, "What's wrong, baby? Thank goodness for her super sense of smell that she easily figured it was a full diaper. She was able to get him to the nursery an onto the changing table within a fast minute.

Kurt was put on his back, riding his shirt up a little and showing his little tummy. His legs were lifted and the diaper was slid off before she took a baby wipe along his balls and soiled areas.

His mommy dried him with a towel, patted him with powder, then gave him a fresh diaper. She impulsively blew raspberry into his showing tummy, making him roar and cry in laughter.

She took him to a rocking chair to burp him and soothe him gently. He curled up on her lap, cheek on her chest, enjoying the rocking. Before he knew, he was barely able to keep awake and was put in his crib for a nap.


	4. Bottle and Bath

**I don't own glee... **

Terri finished her lunch and flipped through her magazine, sighing, waiting for her baby to awake.

To her luck, the baby monitor blared with sobs and squeaks of a bouncing mattress. It was time to tend to him once again.

Kurt's tears instantly dried, and he filled the room with giggles once his mommy came in. He bounced even faster on the bed, impatient for her.

"Kurtie is finawy awake!" Terri approached the crib. "Mommy's bween waiting fowever!" She took him to the bathroom and put him on her lap. "Yew's hair's a mwess!"

He cooed as a soft brush was run through his hair. He loved the feel of the bristles on his scalp, the feel of his mommy's hand holding his cheek. "Momby?" he squeaked. "Momby?"

"What, baby?"

He turned on her lap, gurgling as he curled up against her. He demanded, "Bah! Baahh!"

"You want your bot-bot? Kurtie wants a bot-bot?"

His cheeks puffed when he was carried to the living room and sat on the floor. He pouted as his mommy left him and went to the kitchen.

Terri returned to her baby sobbing. She hummed to him to calm him down while pulling him onto the couch with her.

Kurt dipped his nose into the crook of her neck, snuggling with his mommy. He opened his mouth when she pulled out a small bottle.

Terri would give him the small serving to satisfy him, then save a large bottle for bedtime. She held him to her, her left arm wrapped around his shoulders and neck, with her right hand holding his bottle.

He looked into her eyes, placing a hand on her chest. He snuggled harder and happier.

His mommy hummed a soft tune to him, swaying slowly. She rubbed a part of his bangs from his eye and patted a burp cloth to his milky chin.

He wiggled his toes and sucked harder when the milk grew scarce, and his mommy tilted the bottle higher. The milk slowly ran out, and after a burping, Kurt put himself together.

Terri lifted attention-needy Kurt into her arms and took him to the kitchen with her. She dropped the bottle in the sink to soak and hung the burp cloth.

Once Kurt was returned to the living room, he discovered that the room was scattered with toys. He stumbled on his hands and knees to some building blocks. His mommy joined him, helping him make a customized tower. Kurt giggled, clapping joyfully.

After some playtime, his mommy lifted him up and took him to the bathroom. She put him on a fuzzy rug and started a bath, then going to remove his diaper.

Kurt's legs were lifted and a cold baby wipe surprised him at his bottom. His mommy cleaned him of poop and washed the Vaseline from a rash. She then disappeared to the nursery for some clothes and diaper materials. When she heard weeping from the bathroom, she returned to attention-needy Kurt.

His shirt and booties were removed and he was placed in the half-full tub. He set out to chase a wading yellow rubber ducky and he then realized there were many more of them - blue, red, green, orange, violet.. It was a rainbow amount of rubber duckies floating in the water. And two boats. And some fishies. Nemo! Oh, and squee - a dolphin! He bounced and splashed around, throwing water everywhere, on his mommy and on the floor.

She threw a towel down and pulled up a chair. She leaned over for some tear-free shampoo and soft body soap. She took a cup and wetted his head to lather shampoo into his hair (_A/N: Kurt is so adorable with wet hair! The scene in the locker room sticks with me._) She covered his eyes as she rinsed, trying not to interrupt his play.

Kurt made a ducky dance and wade around, and his mommy cleaned his chest and arms.

Soon, she had gotten him out onto the rug, dried him off, rubbed him with baby oil, and dressed him.


	5. Dinner

**I don't own glee **

"Momby? Momby?!" Kurt squealed. "Moooooommmm-"

"Hush, honey," his mommy kneeled the floor.

Kurt dropped all of his toys and went to hug his mommy. "Momby!"

She turned the neglected TV off and lifted him up to take him to the kitchen. Being attention-needy yet again, he earned himself a seat in his highchair.

"Mommy's gotta make din din," she said, "so Kurtie's gonna sit in hewe wif Mommy." She couldn't have him constantly whining and begging for her everytime she left him alone, so why not take him with?

He watched his mommy circle the kitchen and prepare them a meal. The smell drove him crazy in eagerness to eat. He shouted, "Naaaahhhh!"

His mommy whispered calmly to him as she continued cooking.

He puffed his cheeks outs and puckered his lips like a diva or demanding drama queen. He kicked his feet, sassing and fussing. A NUK 5 pacifier was placed in his mouth, and he was definitely not pleased. Although, this was pretty comfortable and soothing. He instinctively sucked, which was very consoling for him. The nipple filled almost his whole mouth and was curved to sit just above his tongue nicely.

Terri was able to do this. She had a higher rank of control over him. She controlled where he went and most of what he did. She controlled his lifestyle, and was to make large decisions for him. She controlled all of this because she was his mommy and boss, and she had the power to keep him together.

Soon, he'd given up the pacifier and was ready to eat. He squirmed and shifted in the highchair while she tied a bib to his neck.

"Baby's gonna twy somefing new!" she cheered, stuffing stew into a food processor. It was a variety of sliced carrots, potatoes, chicken, broccoli, and peas in cream sauce being mixed and mashed into mush.

Kurt opened his mouth once his mommy had filled a dish and offered the spoon. He tongued the mush around his mouth to soften it, just as the other food he'd eaten earlier, and he swallowed.

"Kurtie wikes his din din?" she cooed. "Kurtie wikeys the stew?"

He took a few more bites and decided it wasn't very satisfying. He sputtered, "Ucky!" His tongue shot the last bite from his mouth and a mix of saliva and pre-"chewed" food landed on the tray of the highchair.

His mommy took a burp cloth to his chin, which was covered with stew now leaking slowly to his bib. "Well, I gwess kurtie doesn't wikeys his stew." She returned the pacifier to his mouth to avoid a fit, and went to put together a meal that she was sure he'd sit through.

Terri whipped (shout out to you, Scout :D You pervert, you...) up a divided dish filled of mashed sweet peas, mashed lima beans, shredded chicken meat, and chocolate milk in a sippy cup.

He was able to open wide, being familiar with the sweet pea mush from lunch.

She hummed as she fed him. She filled a spoon and put it to his mouth, but pulled it back when he stuck the sippy cup up to drink. "Oh," she sighed, "yews need a dwink firsht?"

The lima bean mush worked for him, being easily comparable to the peas. Then she introduced the chicken to him. But due to the ucky mix that he'd previously been fed, he wouldn't trust so easily. Now, this chicken wasn't recognizable, and contrasted from every food on his current menu.

Terri sighed again. She must feed him the chicken, she could not deprive him of that just because she was too slow to make him eat it. She had to fool him, which would be pretty easy due to his feeble mind and short wit.

"Peek a boo!" she gasped. She noticed that due to his short attention span, he was now gazing around and dangling his feet without care. She chanted his name as she shook his shoulder.

He snapped to consciousness and giggled.

"Peek a boo!" she squeaked.

He shrilled in laughter, mouth wide open.

"Peek a boo!" She was then able to slide the spoon into his mouth. She relaxed him by stroking his cheek so he couldn't choke. She found him enjoying it and chuckled. "That wasn't so bad, was it Kurtie?


	6. Bottle and Bedtime

**I don't own glee **

_A/N: Chris Colfer, you've been a bad boy! Go to my room now! :3 _

Terri had made her own supper, placing Kurt down to play. As an occupant, she introduced him to a box of jumbo crayons and a variety of coloring books that included cute animals and unicorns and such.

Kurt smudged crayons to the coloring page to make an orange, violet and yellow kitten. He then began nibbling on a crayon, and decided it was ucky. He got another one to try, and it only seemed to taste the same. He managed to bite a large chunk off and begin to ingest it when his mommy noticed him and came over to stop him. "No, good Kurties don'ts do that." She emptied his mouth and stuck a pacifier in.

He discovered that he no longer wanted to color, but to cuddle. He followed his mommy to the couch, and demanded to be lifted onto her lap.

She removed his pacifier and threw a burp cloth on her shoulder. He helped him get up to her shoulder. She started to pat and rub his back in slow circles until he gave a burp.

The two enjoyed some TV, which consisted of a short Real Housewives marathon and some of Fashion Police.

Kurt shifted and went to her shoulder again. "Hey."

"Kurtie still gots some gassy?" She resumed patting, lasting a little longer than the first time. She got him to let out a couple burps, a large one and a small gasp.

He curled up on her lap and settled, processing the long day. It was all just a big confusion anyways, so he just decided he would relax and take his mommy's love.

She went to the kitchen and overheated a bottle to 110 degrees. She took him to the nursery and to the changing table.

Kurt got his diaper checked and was changed into a snug yellow footed sleeper with blue and pink outlined stars. He was satisfied, being zipped up into the warmth.

She sat in the rocking chair with him on her lap, for them both to relieve the long day. She took out a book to read to him as the bottle cooled.

He leaned his back against her, letting her warp an arm around his waist. Her voice was very gorgeous, whispering each word to him in a kind and quiet tone.

She continued through the book, going about still whispering the soothing way. "Alex Bailey eagerly sat straight up in her seat. She usually enjoyed her teacher's lessons, but _this_ was something especially close to her heart."

Kurt closed his eyes, shifting to his side and curling up. He had absolutely no idea what had been said, but he loved it a lot.

Terri was also enjoying this. She wasn't sure whether if it was from the feeling of reading to her baby, or just because it was a catchy story. "Alex's eyes were wide, and she nodded in agreement. She was a pretty girl with bright blue eyes and short strawberry-blonde hair that was always kept neatly out if her face with a headband." She paused to check the milk, then continued. "The way the other students stared at their teacher, as if the lesson being taught were in another language, was something Mrs. Peters had never grown accustomed to. So, Mrs. Peters would often direct entire lesson to the front row, where Alex sat."

Soon into the story, Kurt heard his mommy stop. He popped his eyes open when a bottle nipple was directed to his mouth. He began to suck, closing his eyes again. He worked a few minute process to take 4 ounces of milk, before his mommy brought him up to her shoulder for a burping. He fidgeted and squeaked, "Moore!" He then was given the rest of what the bottle was to feed him.

He was about to finish the bottle, with a few gulps left, when he tilted his head and fell into a deep sleep.

Terri chuckled, placing the big boy into the crib. She assured him settling onto his back and checked the security of the fitted sheet to avoid suffocation. She hoped he wouldn't awake her with rough obnoxious 3 AM cries, but at the same time, the consideration seemed as a good time and it would please her.


	7. 2 AM

**I don't own glee. **

"Moooommmmbyy!" Kurt shrieked, bouncing in the crib. He squirmed in his soaked diaper, itching the rash but squishing poop around his bum. "Moomm-"

His mommy rushed in, slightly tired. "Two in fa mworning, Kurtie."

His eyes were bloodshot and his face was tear stained from irritation. He hiccuped and pouted before his mommy put a pacifier in his mouth.

Terri could smell the horrid stench, and knew by his grunting that a new diaper was needed.

He was put on the changing table and had his footie removed, along with his diaper. His mommy grimaced and started cleaning him of poop. He was cooperative for about five seconds, then he grew antsy and began to kick his feet around. He pulled a diaper from the pack and unfolded it and observed it. It was white and fluffy and puffy. He pressed it to his face and sniffed it.

His mommy said, "Gimme. Mommy needs fa didee now."

Knowing that she'd been done wiping, he could comprehend - from past experience - she would be putting a new diaper on him now. He handed it over and drowsily closed his eyes. His mommy wrapped him in the diaper, positioned his penis, and snapped it all shut. She returned him to the comfort of his footie.

She placed him back in the crib and began the mobile. He reached up and tugged on the cute colorful dinosaurs, making her giggle.

He looked to his mommy and murmured into the pacifier, "Buhh? Buh Buuhh?"

"Kurtie wantsa bot-bot?" she said, recognizing his gibberish.

He shook his head.

She patted his tummy. "Tell mommy what yews wants. What does yews wants?"

"Buh buuhk?" He stumbled to the other side of the crib after immediately spotting the book she'd been reading to him. He got on his knees, not caring about how tight his footie pajama was being pulled, and he strained over the rails to reach out to a shelf.

He pulled back when his mommy grabbed the book. "Is this what yews wants?"

He nodded. He was then read some of a story, before being played a lullaby.


	8. Mittens

It was 8 AM. His mommy came to awake him and check his diaper.

"Moommbyy!" he babbled.

"Kurtie," she cooed back, removing his footie.

"Momby!"

"Kuurtie."

"Momby! Moooommmmbbyyyy!" He tugged his mommy's arm playfully.

She went to the dresser to find him an outfit. "Hmm, does Baby Kurtie wikey fis?" she asked for each outfit she held together.

He crossed his arms and turned his head for each one. His mommy was crazy if she though she was just gonna be able to put him in that foul excuse of an outfit, with its red and yellow and some other color he forgot the name to. Yellow and blue did not go together! Purple was too retro! Green is... no, don't even go there...

"Kurtie being picky? A wittle fashionista?" She finally concluded that she would put him in a sailor-styled romper and white booties, and put a white hat on his head - only for him to take it off and teeth on it. She managed to get white cotton mittens on him, to prevent his obsessive nail trimming - or else, nail biting. His nails seemed jagged already, telling that he must've went at them in the crib.

He threw the hat and pouted, his cheeks puffing and his lips puckering. These mittens were like socks, with no place for a thumb. It was so damn stupid, a stupid idea, the stupidest idea, the stupidest idea ever, ever, ever. He couldn't get to suck his fingers or anything.

"Yews need it, honey." It was for the best. She wouldn't have him peeling nails and burning, or worse: choking.

Kurt crossed his arms. What was this shit?

Worst of all, he was so hungry. His tummy was mad at him for it, growling and even making him feel uncomfortable. He fussed when his mommy pinched his cheek. Let's get his expectations straight. He either was going to be fed, or be left alone.

She gave him a pacifier that surely matched his outfit, it had to or he would freak out. She lifted him from the changing table and hummed to him as a way of soothing him and distracting him from the horrible complications.

He tried to play with strands and chunks of his mommy's hair, but had bad thumb and finger coordination, he just turned out to run his mitten-hands down her hair and chest. To the highchair he was taken, and of course, he would fuss and be as if he were desperately starving for ten days.

"Kurtie," she said in a laugh, "hush, hush." He was so dramatic and exaggerating, and it was very adorable. He was a diva that worked his way only. She rolled her eyes and headed to prepare him a filling breakfast.

He bounced and slammed his mitten hands on the highchair when she came around with a bib and a dish of oatmeal.


	9. Active Morning

Terri fed him his oatmeal, but had avoided the peach chunks when she learned that he'd not mastered chewing yet. She then served him a tiny dish of applesauce, which easily slid down his throat.

After breakfast, Kurt had felt so much better. His tummy was happy, he was happy. Except...

He raised his arms to his mommy, squirming his hands in the mittens.

"Well, you've been really good this morning, so I'm gonna get those off," she said, tugging them from his hands.

He shoved a finger in his mouth and joyfully kicked his feet.

"But, Kurtie," she shook a finger, "yews gonnas wear dis hat or else the mwittens awe going back ons." She placed the white sailor cap (To Sir, With Love special!) back onto his head, hoping he wouldn't pull it off again. She took him to the living room and turned on the TV before she went to the kitchen. She tied her hair up messily and began at the mess. The drooly food-covered bib and highchair, the stained dishes. She was stopped when her baby Kurt screamed for her. She sighed at his constant need for attention, although ridiculous it was pretty cute.

He crawled quickly to her when she appeared.

Terri knelt flatly on the carpet with him. She took a suction to his nose, forcing the annoying snot and boogers to say bye-bye. She smiled when he laughed at the tickling sensation. He was surely enjoying this as much as she did.

"Bah bah, baahh!" he babbled.

"Hmm? Kurties wantsa bot-bot?" She went to get a small bottle of milk from the heater and then retrieved him, heading for the sofa.

Kurt relaxed against his warm, securing mom. Every time milk leaked from his mouth, she was there to dab it clean with a cloth. Every time he gurgled from barely any milk access, she tilted the bottle up. She patted his tushy too. He loved that. :)

When he declared that he was done feeding, he let the nipple go and his mommy brought him up to burp. She worked overly due to double gas, from the breakfast and the bottle.

To her surprise, he gagged and oatmeal vomit poured out of his mouth. She came to the conclusion that oatmeal was required to be chewed, and they would have to wait a while before eating it again.

This was so... so... ICKY! Nasty, icky, yucky, blechy pukey. All over his tummy. And in his mouth! He pouted, he would until this was solved. His expectations were that- HEY! Without permission, he was lifted from her lap. He was taken to the nursery to grab clothes, and to the bathroom and set on a rug. His mommy undressed him and ran a low bath.

He then was placed in the tub. His mommy rinsed his mouth out, pushed a pacifier in, and stroked his head.

She struck cold water on his unnecessary morning erection, then began to wash him with an orange loofah. He was a little antsy and fidgety, so it was a little difficult to get him.

The absence of bath toys made Kurt bored as hell. He tugged his mommy's hair, giggling and waving it around. "Goo!" And now, a while after he bagen to splash, the bath was over. He was removed from the tub and patted with a towel, then diapered and dressed.


	10. Walk and Apple Juice

He studied his outfit, not sure whether to agree or hate. A white T shirt with a dinosaur and white booties. It wasn't too stylish, but the whites matched pretty well. Okay, he liked it. It'd do.

Terri could giggle at the T nonstop. A T-Rex doing pushups... Nice.

She then went around to pack a bag, gathering his pacifier, a blankie, a variety of mashed snacks, a few toys, a towel and other essentials.

"Kurtie!" he heard his mommy say. He turned around.

She took him out to the deck and placed him down. He crawled around, making his way down the ramp and to the yard. He fell on his tush and began yanking grass.

She stretched out a red Convaid Cruiser (yes, teen/adult strollers exist! Convaid Cruisers are comfy!). She then went out to the yard to get him, since calling his name didn't work.

Kurt was being strapped in to this thing. Like the car seat, the harness buckled around his chest and up his crotch, very securing. But somehow a little comfortable.

There were feet straps, but she would leave them undone. She wouldn't take away his joyous right to kick his feet, of which right he would find a way to abuse.

She slowly took him He blew spit bubbles and grew lazy, cramped and forced against the cushion seat. Being lazy meant lounging back and drooping eyes and lips.

He gulped in fresh air and bright sun, often giggling and cooing from the perfect stimulation. Although, he'd been glad to arrive home soon, where his mommy would sit him down for playtime.

First he would need some apple juice. "Apby, Momby, apby!"

"What, Kurtie?"

"Apby, apby, apby!"

She could hear the heavy in his voice so it was obvious that he was thirsty. She went for a sippy cup filled with grape juice.

He grabbed it for a big gulp. But it was not apple juice! This was sour and thick and harsh on his throat. He threw the sippy cup, then puffed out his cheeks and began to cry. He would just cry until this was fixed. "Apby, abpy, aabbppyyyy!"

So Kurt didn't like grape juice apparently.

Terri could not understand him through the crying and screaming. For starters, she would grab his sippy cup and try to indicate an issue.

"Noooo!" he shrilled at the sight of it, recognizing the purple color. "I wun apby!"

Though she would praise him for an unusually long phrase, she was also concerned for him. "What, Kurtie?"

He decided that demanding would not solve his issue, so instead he crawled to the kitchen. He wasn't sure where exactly he would find it at. Maybe the big white thing over there, since his mommy always seemed to get in there before his meals...

Terri caught him wobbled on his knees and tugging the fridge door. She chuckled, "Now Kurtie wants somefing in heres, hmm?"

As his mommy opened the door for him, he stumbled back. His eyes wandered around the gorgeous mass of food. He wasn't sure what it all was, but it was colorful and yummy smelling. But where...? "Apby? Apby shoosh?"

"You want appy juice, sweetie? Is that what you want?"

"Abpy!" He followed her to the counter, where she poured a sippy cup for him. It made him coo. He shouted "Momby!" and gave grabby hands.

She gave him the cup for him to suck the juice down like a vacuum. To his want, she lifted him up and cuddled him before returning him to the living room.


	11. Meet

Kurt's head popped up when a door slammed shut. The front door, he thought. Maybe. He didn't know. Was he supposed to?

No! He was just a kid! He didn't do anything! He was not guilty! He-

Wait, what was going on? Oh my, look at that toy! It must've been new.

Look! A guy was walking in! Wait, who? Who was that? Oh my God! Stranger!

"Moooommmmby! Mombyyyy!" Kurt squeaked, as his only defense. He was being lifted up by the man now. What was going on?!

The man stroked Kurt's cheek. This would not go! Only his mommy stroked his cheek! Only his mommy held him! He could not stand yet, and even if he could, he would not stand for this!

No, he would not cry. Then the man would have his weakspot. He would keep tough and bright!

Kurt nudged the man's shoulder, trying to push him away. "Hrrmmmm!" He began to eat the man's tie evilly. Take that, mean man's nice clothes!

The man giggled. Apparently he liked this! What the poop?!

"Kurt, you're being a meany baby!" the man cooed jokingly.

Wow, Kurt really liked that sound. Where was it coming from?

"O-Okay, now! Settle down! Don't eat my tie, silly!"

The man. He had an interesting sound. It was different from his mommy's, who's was always so high and squeaky. But now, Kurt was able to take in another point of audio, and he liked it.

And the sight was different. This man was different than his mommy. It was probably okay, maybe not... Kurt didn't know!

But he liked this man! He was goofy and friendly and cheerful and cooey.

Kurt took a few aims and tries, but then successfully grabbed the mans hand and touched it to his cheek. The man was now officially and foreverly allowed access to Kurt's cheek for stroking :D

He heard his mommy's voice say, "Well, I see Kurtie has met Blaine."

The man's name was Blaine? He seed... Sawed... Seen... Whatever it was!

Nevermind, his mommy was now there. Yay! "Momby!"

The man, Blaine, handed Kurt over to his mommy.

Kurt fidgeted in his mommy's arms. Then he made grabby hands out and screamed, "Bwaine!"

His mommy dropped Kurt into Blaine's arms.

Kurt got comfy for a second, then decided no. He made grabby hands again. "Mombyyyy!"

Blaine gave him to his mommy, only to receive him again. And again.

Kurt determined yes! No! Yes! Nah! Yeah! No... Yes, hmm... Maybe... No!

It was a game of back and forth, and soon Kurt got exhausted! Oh my...

He then decided he would go one the floor now. All this toys were there. Oh, and the TV was on, no heads blocking the way. He must see.

Kurt's tummy tightened, and he did not like it! He crawled and tugged on Blaine's pant leg, since Blaine was closest. He whined, as a way of complaining and ranting. No!

"Hey," Blaine replied, glancing down. He knelt to meet Kurt directly.

Kurt clung to him, pouting. It was getting worse. It was hurting! Noo!

Blaine took squirmy Kurt to the sofa. "What's wrong, hmm?"

As Blaine consoled him and rubbed his back, he felt a little looser. The pain was flying up and away slowly.

Kurt then let out a few burps, that Blaine had broke up for him. He cooed satisfied and snuggled with Blaine for a moment to relieve.

"Kurt feel better now?"

He leaned on Blaine's lap and began bouncing heavily. "Bwaine! Bwaine! Bwaine! Bwaaaaiine!"

"What? What? What? Whaaaat?!" Blaine joked back.

Kurt burped a last one, a very loud and hard one, and stopped stirring around. "Okee."

Blaine laughed. "You're a cutie."

* * *

A few minutes after being set to the floor, Kurt shouted, "Icky! icky! Icccckkkkyy, ick, ick! Yuck!"

He watched as his diaper dripped, and pee went down his leg. He fell on his back, grossed out, and now pee was falling up his tummy!

"IIIIIIIICCCCKKKKKKKKYYYYYY!" he screamed so loudly, he was bound to be heard.

"Oh," Terri sighed, "I must've not done the diaper snug enough, and forgot the cover, I was in a hurry."

"I'll take care of it." Blaine was now to save the day, also with bonus psychic instinct. "A bath, with 80 degree water. Using a cup, no sprayer. Be back."


	12. Bath (Kurt, Blaine part 1)

_Hey everyone, I went shopping again and it seems I have accidentally bought a duplicate of a few baby things I already own. This extra stock includes total 24 oz of banana baby food, total 20 oz of sweet potato mix, __an 18 pack of adult diapers (S-M, Maximum hold), __a green NUK pacifier, and two easy flow designer NUK bottles (No contents out of package except the bottled and pacifier, with all nipples and ware sterilized by me and ready for use). It is free to anyone who is interested, no cost. Either come by and pick up, or message me and I will get back to you. _

* * *

Blaine successfully consoled Kurt and got him into arms. "We're gonna take a bath!"

"Baftibe!" Kurt squealed, giggling and clapping his hands roughly and excitedly.

"Yes, bathtime!"

Being carried down the hall, Kurt spotted something just sitting there on the floor carelessly. His binky! He wanted it! "Bingy! Bingy! Biingy!"

Blaine noticed his grabby hands and squirming, especially his constant focus to the carpet. He concluded. "Kurtie, you want to go by yourselfs? Want to crawl?"

Placed on the floor, he tried to stumble to get to the binky. With poor direction and coordination, he continuously pounced onto it like a cat chasing a mouse - just without the mouse running... Yes, yes.

"Oh," Blaine sighed, "you want the paci..."

Kurt cooed as Blaine retrieved the binky. That man was truly amazing. Now, he was rushed to the bathroom, where his binky was being soaked and he was being undressed.

Blaine turned the tap off. Right then and there, a spray of yellow shoots to him. Pee. Kurt had peed on him, just marvelous.

Kurt chuckled. He couldn't help but now burst into a huge fit of laughs.

"No, that bad!" Blaine whined out. "Good Kurts don't do that!" Blaine removed his soiled blazer jacket and tie, then rolling up undersleeves.

This made Kurt practically die snickering. He liked Blaine's reaction! It was goofy and funny!

He was placed in the bath tub, where some water was immediately poured onto him to keep him at warm, tolerable surroundings. He received his clean binky to keep him content. As Blaine began to wash him, he babbled a tune into the nipple and piled bubbles in his hands.


	13. Playtime 1

A few days went by pretty quickly and after about the third week with Kurt, Terri had observed some overattachment. Kurt seemed as if he couldn't handle the large amounts of affection his instincts demanded, so she wanted to assist him in processing the way it would be.

Now Kurt was aware that she was his mommy and that he loved her so very much. But what was he supposed to do? He could barely understand what love meant and how to present it. He couldn't even process breakfast or bathtime, that kind of stuff just simply happened. And so did the love for his mommy, it all just simply happened.

Within a moment, or so, he was joined by his mommy on the floor.

Terri searched around for an occupant to help release his excitement, which slowly brewed into uneasiness. She lightly tapped a 10 inch purple bouncy ball his way.

Kurt stared. What was it? He studied it and collected facts that it was a new sight, odd from anything else, and that he could not find a legitimate way to play with it. He tried to grasp it and it rolled off. He huddled over it and hugged it tightly against his chest, and went back and forth as he rode it a few feet.

He then slid off the ball and fell to his tummy. After a moment of silence, he began to flip out. He couldn't get back up! He waved his arm and nudged like a worm in attempt.

His mommy got him by his underarms and brought him back up, muttering, "Well, it's definite that belly time won't be an option for a while." To keep him calmed, she popped a pacifier in his mouth.

Kurt was on his bottom again. What happened? Oh, nevermind. He was to find out what that big odd thing was. His mommy now pushed it to him once more. He took after her, and processed that he must push it back. He whacked it with his palms out and watched it travel to his mommy.

She praised him for his intelligence, but he didn't understand what she had been so happy about.


End file.
